vous êtes fou
by TKsit
Summary: Chanyeol tidak tau harus bagaimana cara untuk memperbaiki semuanya, dan ide gila muncul. Ide gila yang aneh. Ide gila yang membuat baekhyun ingin marah, menangis dan memukulnya kuat-kuat. ChanBaek.


Utama: Chanbaek, ada Kristao, ada Kaisoo, ada Chenmin

Ke-1: Tidak sesuai EYD yang baik dan benar

Ke-2: **uke** jadi **GS / genderswitch**

Ke-3: cerita asli dari saya tidak ada ikut-ikutan/plagiat

Ke-4: Disclaimer: Milik Tuhan

Ke-5: _summary: Chanyeol tidak tau harus bagaimana cara untuk memperbaiki semuanya, dan ide gila muncul. Ide gila yang aneh. Ide gila yang membuat baekhyun ingin marah, menangis dan memukulnya kuat-kuat. _

_Jangan dibaca jika tidak suka sama cerita atau authornya..._

typo banyak cerita membosankan

Selamat membaca^^

Baekhyun membanting ponselnya ke ranjang, ia marah namun ia tetap sadar harga ponsel itu tidak murah maka ia hanya berani membuangnya diatas ranjang. Mulutnya menggerutu berkali-kali, ini sudah kesekian kalinya dari beberapa bulan lalu.

"sialan. Chanyeol sialan hiks" ia mengusap kasar pipinya dengan punggung tangannya. Tubuhnya yang kecil mengkerut dipinggiran ranjang dengan guling ia apit dikedua kakinya. Saat ia akan beranjak ponselnya bergetar diranjang. Ia segera mengambil ponselnya siapa tau itu chan—

"apa?!"

_"__hey, kau kenapa? Lagi badmood eoh?"_ terdengar kekehan lirih dari ponselnya yang ia pegang. Baekhyun duduk diranjang dengan menyilangkan kakinya yang pendek.

"can you silent? Please!" baekhyun menarik bantal disampingnya. Membekap wajahnya yang memerah karena kesal pada—oh ok jangan dibahas.

_"__wo—wow, tenanglah nona byun aku punya kabar untukmu"_ baekhyun tidak melihat seringai dari penelpon disebrang. Ia hanya sedikit tertarik dan menegakkan tubuhnya. "kau bawa kabar apa untukku?"

_"__akhir pekan ini aku dan kyungsoo akan pergi ke club milik jongdae, kau mau ikut?"_

"please, jika itu yang kau maksud kabar gembira kau salah. Sudah kukatakan dari dulu aku tidak suka main ke—"

_"__dengar kau akan menyesal, karena ini sangat istimewa" _suara pria disebrang terdengar setengah berbisik, lalu ia melanjutkan kalimatnya yang memang ia sengaja agar dapat memancing Baekhyun keluar dari istananya. "_disana banyak sekali bule-bule idamanmu_"

Alis Baekhyun mengkerut, ini jebakan pasti. "jangan berbohong Kkamjong, mana ada bule yang mau ke club milik Jongdae. Kecuali ada pagelaran kumpulan turis-turis atau—"

_"__kau tau kan.. aku paling benci perkataanku dipotong"_ pria diseberang sana sedikit menggeram.

Baekhyun diam, ia memainkan jemarinya menunggu Jongin melanjutkan ucapannya. _"disana memang ada pagelaran, kudengar Jongdae merayakan pertunangannya dengan memberi sedikit kejutan. Ia mengundang teman-temannya dari amerika"_

Hati baekhyun mencicit senang, ia melupakan masalah kekasihnya yang—ah lupakan dia sudah tidak peduli dengan bule korea tinggi itu. "baiklah, pagelaran dimulai jam berapa?"

Jongin menyeringai, ia menaik-naikan alisnya pada kekasihnya yang memeluk lengannya erat. Memberi kode. _"aku dan Kyungsoo menunggumu di club jam 8 malam, jangan sampai telat"_

Baekhyun mendambakan ini, bertemu bule-bule keren, ganteng, putih, hidungnya tinggi dan oh tubuhnya tinggi seperti kekasih—oke dia sudah lupa. Terdengar lirihan singkat dari Jongin sebelum ia menutup ponselnya dan segera pergi mandi karena kini waktu menunjukkan pukul enam sore. Ia harus bersiap memilih pakaian.

_"__jangan berpenampilan seksi"_

* * *

Dua pria, satu wanita dan satu anak kecil berumur 3 tahun berjalan membelah gerumbulan orang yang mengantri di loket bandara. Mereka menyeret kopernya santai. kedua pria itu memakai kacamata hitam yang tampak keren dan berkharisma sedangkan wanita 20-an itu berjalan disampingnya dengan tangan yang menggandeng anak kecil berwajah bule. Mereka mendapat sorotan kagum dari beberapa pengantri loket.

"apa rencanamu setelah ini?" Yifan meraih jemari istrinya dan menggenggamnya, ia melirik kesamping dimana sang adik masih tersenyum dari berangkat sampai tempat tujuan. Seperti biasa walaupun ia sedih atau senang senyum itu selalu ada. Yifan sangat hafal dengan sang adik.

"aku akan memberi kejutan tak terbayangkan oleh_nya_ _hyung_"

Yifan menggeram bosan. Ia menarik anak kecil berumuran 3 tahun yang merengek itu dalam gendongannya kemudian mengikuti adik bodohnya dan istrinya masuk dalam _bugatti Veyron sedan_. "jika dia marah aku tak ingin ikut campur lagi dengan hidupmu"

"tidak akan hyung" ia menghembuskan nafasnya, kemudian tersenyum kembali. "aku akan menyelesaikannya sendiri" lirihnya memandang ke jalanan yang sangat ia rindukan. Kampung halaman yang telah 2 tahun terakhir ia tinggalkan.

"aku akan memulainya nanti malam"

* * *

Baekhyun merapikan dressnya yang kusut akibat duduk dimobil tadi. Ia juga membenarkan rambutnya sedikit dengan jemari-jemari lentiknya. Gadis 20-an ini menghembuskan nafasnya gugup kemudian kaki-kakinya menapak pada pintu club yang sepi. Awalnya ia menggeram kesal karena pasti jongin membohonginya tapi saat ia mendengar Kyungsoo berbicara dengan Jongin dan terdengar suara-suara musik yang memekak ia percaya dan masuk kedalam.

Gadis itu bersiul pelan saat dimatanya langsung terlihat bule tinggi ganteng dan berkharisma memegang minuman yang baekhyun tau alkohol berkadar rendah. Ia berdehem lalu memasang wajah manis berjalan berpura-pura mencari keberadaan Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya ia sudah mengetahui dimana mereka.

Baekhyun berdecak, tidak ada satupun bule yang menyapanya, hanya meliriknya kemudian melanjutkan aktifitasnya yang tertinggal beberapa detik lalu. Ia duduk di tempat yang kosong. Gadis itu memejamkan matanya dan bersandar pada sofa yang telah disediakan. Ingatan kekasihnya muncul tiba-tib—

"kau sendiri?" Baekhyun sebenarnya akan berlonjak senang karena akhirnya ada bule yang mau mengajaknya bicara namun saat matanya terbuka dan menatap suara berat pria itu. Ternyata adalah—

"yifan ge!" benar pria ini bule. Berkharisma. Ganteng. Tinggi. Kaya. Dan beranak satu. Lihatlah wanita yang berpenampilan anggun duduk disampingnya, tersenyum manis padanya dan ia sangat cantik.

"hai beef"

Ini lebih dari sekedar kegembiraan karena disapa bule, bukan ini lebih dari itu karena dimana ada yifan disana ada sahabat ingusannya, dimana ada Yifan selalu ada adik—

Baekhyun menoleh ke kanan kekiri tapi tidak menemukannya, makhluk tinggi yang meninggalkannya selama dua tahun terakhir dan hampir setaun tanpa kabar. Ia ingin menangis sekarang juga karena takdirnya, gadis mungil itu terisak pelan. "jangan menangis beef"

Rengkuhan yang ia rindukan, sahabat ingusannya memeluknya erat dari samping. Ia membalik tubuhnya dan menangis dibahu wanita yang memakai gaun sedikit terbuka dibagian bahunya. Ia merengek dalam tangisan memilukannya itu yang membuat seseorang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka merasa sakit.

"masih setahun lagi baek dia akan menjadi sarjana bisnis ekonomi, jika kau mau menunggunya lagi selama it—"

Baekhyun melempar sepatu catsnya kesembarang tempat. Eyelinernya mengalir bersama air matanya yang tak dapat ia bendung. Ia berteriak kencang yang membuat para pengunjung serta Kyungsoo Jongin yang entah sejak kapan telah berdiri disampingnya terkejut. Ia berlari keluar tanpa alas kaki, bahkan sopir pribadinya yang memanggilnya ia hiraukan.

Tao yang masih terkejut mengedipkan matanya berulang kali. Suara Baekhyun masih tinggi seperti dulu, ia tersenyum miris menatap garang ke Yifan dan wanita—tapi menurutnya tetap bertubuh seperti pria itu. Ia melengos saat Yifan menatapnya, ia juga berlari keluar sebelum lengannya dicekal oleh pemuda tampan itu. "hey dengar, dengarkan aku"

"kalian sama saja, apa kalian tidak merasakannya tadi? Baekhyun sangat merindukanmu!" telunjuknya mengarah ke wanita—tinggi yang tampak anggun walaupun sebenarnya dia adalah jadi-jadi—an.

"dengar _honey,_ pria bodoh dengan tampang dungu itu akan menyelesaikannya sendiri. Sebaiknya kita tidak ikut cam—" tao melepaskan tangan Yifan kasar dan berlari. "—pur" lirih Yifan sebelum teriakan Jongdae menyadarkannya untuk mengejarnya dan Yifan melakukannya.

Wanita—jadi-jadi—an itu menghela nafas, ia menatap Jongdae dan tunangannya. Tubuhnya membungkuk meminta maaf karena mengacaukan pestanya yang mewah. "maafkan aku chen"

Pria itu tersenyum, ia menggerakkan tangannya mengusir wanita itu agar segera pergi. "urusi semuanya sendiri, kau yang memulai jadi kau yang membersihkannya. Dan ah—ya kuharap dia tidak akan menusukkan pisau keperutmu"

Wanita itu menggeleng lalu tersenyum, ia melangkah mengambil sepatu Baekhyun yang berceceran lalu keluar dari bar dengan menjinjing dress panjangnya. Sementara Kyungsoo dan Jongin bertatapan, kemudian mereka bertiga tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"hey jangan menertawai mereka" Minseok—gadis tunangan Jongdae memelas, ini bukan waktunya tertawa. Baekhyun sedang sendiri diluar sana dan menangis. Uh rasanya ia ingin ikut berlari mengejar Baekhyun namun ia masih mengingat ini pertunangannya yang tidakbisa ia tinggalkan.

"Minseok benar" ia memukul lengan Jongin keras hingga membuat pemuda tampan dengan setelan jas hitam itu meringis. "diam kau jongin! Atau kusumpal mulutmu dengan panda milik Tao!"

* * *

Baekhyun terenggah-enggah karena lelah berlari, ia duduk di pinggir trotoar dengan kaki ditekuk sebagai persembunyian wajahnya yang memerah, buruk dan jelek. Ia masih menangis pelan dan pilu. Ia tak menyangka kekasihnya yang dulu mengucap janji-janji itu membohonginya. Seharusnya ia tidak percaya dengan ucapan kekasih yang sangat ia cintai itu. Ini sudah dua tahun lebih ia tidak bertemu kekasihnya itu. Mungkin saja dia sudah menemukan wanita yang lebih cantik dari dirinya di amerika.

Baekhyun merasa ada yang menyentuh kakinya, jangan-jangan pemabuk sial—eh?

Gadis itu berkedip memperhatikan wanita tinggi dengan balutan gaun panjangnya, ia tidak bergeming dari posisinya. Saat wanita itu menatapnya desiran hatinya menjadi luluh seperti ada sebuah sengatan menenangkan dari wajahnya. "nah begini kan kau tidak akan kedinginan"

Suaranya memang sedikit besar, namun wanita itu cantik. Dan Baekhyun tidak kenal, bagaimana wanita ini bisa mendapatkan sepatunya yang ia lempar di bar tadi?

"aku juga teman Jongdae" wanita itu tersenyum. "aku melihatmu menangis di bar tadi"

Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapannya ke aspal, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya karena malu ada yang melihatnya berteriak dan mengacaukan pesta pertunangan Jongdae. Ia merunduk membenamkan kepalanya disela-sela kedua kakinya.

"kau masih kedinginan?"

Baekhyun bergumam sedikit, kemudian ia merasakan ada yang menyelimuti punggungnya yang sedikit terbuka. "sudah tidak dingin?"

Wanita tinggi itu berusaha menahan tawanya sejak tadi, lihatlah wajah Baekhyun yang seperti itu sungguh menggelikan. Wajahnya berantakan, bedaknya luntur, eyelinernya kemana-mana dan air matanya mengering dipipi-pipi baekhyun. Ia nyeri melihat air mata itu, kedua tangannya ia gunakan mengusap air mata yang mengering di pipi Baekhyun.

"mulai sekarang jika membutuhkan sesuatu katakan padaku, kita menjadi teman dimanapun" Baekhyun menatap lucu wanita itu. Wanita ini bagaimana bisa mengatakan itu, mereka masih pertama bertemu dan wanita itu mengajaknya berteman secara sepihak—?. Baekhyun asing dengan kata itu karena ia tidak terlalu suka berteman dengan orang baru. Namun baekhyun tidak menyuarakan keinginanya. Ia hanya menatap wanita itu datar.

"panggil namaku Yura"

* * *

Ini sudah seminggu lalu kejadian di bar jongdae yang memalukan. Baekhyun adalah puteri seorang marga Byun yang disegani, ia memang memiliki sifat seenaknya sendiri, tomboy dan lihatlah penampilannya yang tidak seperti seorang puteri orang yang terhormat. Sepatu cats abu-abu, celana jeans ketat, tanktop dilapisi kemeja besar yang tidak dikancing. Tas samping yang bertengger di bahu kirinya.

Dan sudah seminggu ini Baekhyun yang biasanya berangkat sendirian ditemani wanita tinggi yang berpenampilan anggun. Berbeda sekali dengan Baekhyun. Wanita itu memiliki rambut panjang yang digerai. Sedangkan Baekhyun dikuncir berantakan. Wanita itu selalu terlihat dimanapun baekhyun berada kecuali di kelasnya. Baekhyun pernah bertanya dimana kelasnya namun yura—wanita tinggi itu selalu tersenyum dan menjawabnya santai "tidak perlu"

Baekhyun bukan penasaran atau kepo hanya saja dia harus tau kan dimana kelas yura supaya sekali-kali baekhyun menjemputnya untuk pulang bersama. Tidak enak selalu dijemput, seperti seorang puteri. Ya walaupun kenyataannya dia puteri tuan Byun.

Kali ini baekhyun keluar kelas dengan gembira, ia memasukkan earphonenya ke dalam tas. Dosen yang memberi materi kuliah hari ini libur jadi ia bisa bermain dengan yura setelahnya.

"hallo, Yura dimana?"

* * *

Kyungsoo menyapanya ketika baekhyun berlari kecil melewatinya, ia akan meraih pundak gadis itu namun baekhyun menghindar dan hanya memberikan lambaian perpisahan sambil terus berlari. "Baekhyu~~n" lirih Kyungsoo pelan, ia sedikit menggerutu karena baekhyun akhir-akhir ini jarang sekali bermain atau hanya sekedar berjalan dengannya. Ia sering menghabiskan waktu dengan Yura.. tapi Kyungsoo senang karena _rencana itu_ berjalan mulus.

"jangan sedih soo, Baekhyun sebentar lagi juga akan menjadi sahabatmu lagi" pemuda dengan gaya kasual seperti biasa berdiri dibelakangnya, tingginya melebihi gadis manis itu. Kyungsoo menoleh dan tersenyum lebar pada Jongin. Lalu ia menggamit lengan pemuda itu sambil tersenyum penuh makna.

"tidak masalah jika itu lama, asalkan _mereka_ baikan itu lebih dari bahagia untukku" Jongin tersenyum, ia mengeratkan lengannya dengan Kyungsoo. Dan berjalan pelan di koridor kampus.

Jongin mencium pipi Kyungsoo yang sedikit tirus karena diet yang dilakukannya akhir-akhir ini sekilas, dan mengusapnya. "tidak akan lama soo, kata _dia _tinggal beberapa hari lagi dan _dia_ akan mengaku"

Keduanya tersenyum dan berlalu bersama menuju parkiran. Mereka akan pulang bersama. Yah rutinitas jongin untuk mengantar dan menjemput kekasihnya.

##

Yura telah menunggu ditempat biasa mereka bertemu seminggu-an ini, ia menghirup udara dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya pelan. Ada rasa gelisah juga senang karena akhirnya baekhyun sudah akrab dengannya. Secuil pikiran terlintas dari pikirannya akibat mimpi semalam, ia khawatir itu terjadi dan baekhyun akan benar-benar meninggalkan—

"Yura~" Baekhyun masih berlari kecil, kunci mobilnya ia pegang dijemarinya. Hari ini baekhyun masih sama seperti baekhyun _dulu_, terlihat berantakan, keren, dan cantik secara bersamaan. Yura tersenyum ia melambaikan tangannya agar baekhyun segera sampai di tempatnya duduk nyaman.

"huft.. lelah sekali" yura terkekeh kecil, ia mengusap rambut Baekhyun yang panjang dan berantakan. Peluhnya sedikit keluar dari pori-porinya.

"siapa suruh kau berlari baek?" Yura kembali terkekeh kecil melihat ekspresi Baekhyun. Baekhyun tetap manja walaupun sifatnya kasar dan seenaknya sendiri.

"karena aku sudah berjanji padamu untuk sebuah ceritaku yang panjang" Baekhyun melepas kuncirannya. Angin berhembus pelan hingga rambut Baekhyun yang tergerai berterbangan slow motion seperti artis membuat video. Yura diam mengamati baekhyun yang menguncir rambutnya. Ia terperangah ketika Baekhyun memukul lengannya dengan ekspresi kesal.

"a—ah maaf baek aku hanya—" Baekhyun terkekeh, ia tersenyum menyeringai. "tidak usah iri padaku yura, yura juga cantik" kemudian keduanya tertawa renyah. Pemandangan taman itu sepi hingga tawa mereka terdengar mengalun keras.

Yura ingat bagaimana wajah Baekhyun dapat berubah dengan cepat. Baekhyun adalah gadis pintar dalam mimik wajah namun kali ini kenapa ekspresinya— "kau kenapa baek?"

Baekhyun tersenyum, ia menunduk dan menggeleng. "tidak Yura, kecantikanku masih kalah dengan wanita-wanita di Amerika" yura terkejut, ha? Amerika? Ap—

"aku ini jelek, makanya Chanyeol pergi dan meninggalkanku tanpa menghubungiku"

Angin berdesir lembut. Mereka diam dalam bayangan pikiran masing-masing. Sayup-sayup terdengar degup jantung cepat yang diiringi isakan kecil memilukan penuh dengan kekecewaan dan kesedihan.

Continue...

Hallo saya update lagi.. dengan ff baru yang kemungkinan berchapter. Tapi palingan Cuma 2 chap xD karena saya jujur benar-benar tidak ahli dalam menulis chapter panjang lebar begitu :/ padahal pengen banget bisa buat tapi yah begimana kapasitas menulis saya tidak bisa sebagus itu :/

Terimakasih yang sudah memberi kesan, kritikan dan yang terpenting sudah comment ff "Asisten Dosen" saya ^^

TERIMAKASIH **maple fujoshi2309, Couphie, 91, UnknowBanget, Himawari, mput, Dark Shine, taoxxxtao, junghyema **terimakasih banyak ya~ saya akan berusaha memperbaiki kesalahan dan akan belajar lagi^^ maaf tidak bisa memuaskan dan tidak bisa balas satu-satu review kalian :/ . Sekali lagi THANKS SO MUCH

Maaf kalo feelnya kurang dapet, saya masih belajar :/

**Please review**? Saya menerima kritikan, cacian, hinaan dan masukan loh, tidak usah sungkan^^ selamat bertemu lagi


End file.
